<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Changing the game, Raising the stakes by Kasuna_Kotonoha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530796">Changing the game, Raising the stakes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuna_Kotonoha/pseuds/Kasuna_Kotonoha'>Kasuna_Kotonoha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda, Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aaron Burr is So Done, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Archery, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bisexual Angelica Schuyler, Demisexual John Laurens, F/F, F/M, Gen, George Washington is a Dad, Good Sibling Angelica Schuyler, Lesbian Peggy Schuyler, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Aaron Burr, Tennis, Trans Aaron Burr, Trans Alexander Hamilton, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Peggy Schuyler, Trans Theodosia Bartow, lots of gender non conforming characters because I can</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:21:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuna_Kotonoha/pseuds/Kasuna_Kotonoha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton hated injustice. He hated being sent away from his hometown into the middle of New York City to live with people he didn't know, all because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. </p><p>Being labeled a criminal wasn't pleasant, and Alex didn't know how to changes people's perception of him.</p><p>And he certainly didn't think he'd end up as the leader of the "Phantom thieves" What even was a persona anyway?</p><p>Or</p><p>"Truth never damages a cause that is just"<br/>-Mahatma Gandhi</p><p>"Injustice anywhere is a threat to justice everywhere"<br/>-MLK</p><p>or</p><p>A Hamilton/Persona 5 crossover</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Burr &amp; Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Adrienne de Lafayette/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Angelica Schuyler &amp; Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler &amp; Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, George Washington/Martha Washington, Hercules Mulligan/Elizabeth Sanders Mulligan, Sally Burr Reeve (1754-1797)/Tapping Reeve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. What's your name, man?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>???-???</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The casino was packed to the brim, patrons and employees mingling amongst the slot machines, game tables, and bars. When the lights overhead swayed the first time, no one paid it any attention. By the time it’d happened a second and third time, however, virtually everyone was looking up in curiosity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What they found was a teenage guy, dressed in a dark green ensemble that was almost black, with a matching trench coat and red gloves. His black hair was shoulder-length and pulled back into a half-up, half-down style. However, the most striking thing about him was the shiny silver briefcase in his arms. Whether or not it belonged to him, well…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched on in amusement as people pointed with confused expressions on their faces. Once he decided it was enough, he went on the move, jumping from one light fixture to the next with practiced ease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good idea, Cadmus, showing yourself above the crowd like that.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bet Hawk couldn’t do that.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Knock it off, you two, we need to get going.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jumping along a couple more lights, he eventually found himself at a balcony. Before he had a chance to move on, a monstrous-looking security guard stumbled towards him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guy smirked leaping impossibly high into the air and landing on the things back, ripping off the creature’s helmet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He jumped off quickly as it melted into black goo and reforming into a monster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Analysing power levels...no threat. Get em, Cadmus!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He drew his knife and attacked, but it didn’t seem to do much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What? Ugh, but it’s so weak. You’ll need to try something else, Cadmus.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cadmus” groaned in annoyance and retreated to a safe distance. “Come, Prometheus!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Behind him, a translucent figured formed. It took on the shape of a man in greek style robes, chains and shackles on his wrists and ankles, the ends of the chains floating in the air. In one hand, he held a smoking fennel stock. In the other was a crude clay sculpture of a person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agilao!” the guy yelled. The figure behind him pointed the fennel stock at the creature, shooting a jet of flames at it, causing it to recoil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nice! Just keep doing that, should be down in no time.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It only took three blasts for the thing to dissolve into black mist. Unfortunately, he was far from in the clear, as more guards attempted to surround him. He just laughed, doing another inconceivable high jump up to a higher balcony as they charged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can escape through the door behind you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cadmus” followed the hall past several maintenance rooms, locating the stairs in minutes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Look out!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He almost missed the person standing at the foot of the staircase. He managed to hide in the shadows quick enough, but it was just a little too close for comfort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That was a close call. Wait and see if he moves at all. If he doesn’t, we’re going to need to distract him.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, it didn’t come to that, as the guy was contacted and left, leaving the stairs unguarded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Go, make a run for it!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dashed up the stairs, finding himself on an upper walkway going left and right, ringing the main floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you said I could escape here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can, through that giant window.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Halt!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He muttered a curse under his breath. There were human agents in the stairwell he’d just come up, aiming decidedly real guns at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He put on a smirk, jumping up onto the walkway railing and running on it, reaching the window just moments later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What a shame, it really is a lovely window. See ya!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, he leaped backward, shattering the window into a million pieces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Woah!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Such a showoff”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Even with our standards, that’s excessive”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh come one, you gotta admit its cool.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s our leader for ya.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He landed with a somersault, completely unharmed as fragments of glass fell on the ground around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*KCCH* *KCCH* *KCCH*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Huh?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"The Police!?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"How'd they get here?'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"This shouldn't be possible!?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guy smirked, running along the wall as the police swarmed to where he could hopefully get away. He did another high jump up to a supposedly inaccessible fire escape ladder, shocking the officers on the ground. That, however, turned out to be a bad idea, as the fire escape walkway was already populated with more police officers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he had a chance to think of an escaper route, had there been one, the officer closest to the ladder hit him in the head with the butt of his gun, causing him to lose his grip on the ladder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No! Cadmus!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fell, none too gently, into the waiting arms of the police, he only hoped the rest of his team could escape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A man in a suit stepped forward, crouching to meet him where he was being held down on the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Congrats kid, you’ve been sold out.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Thursday; March 31st- NYPD; Interrogation room</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without a doubt, this sucked. First, he’d been woken up with water to the face after being injected with what he suspected was an experimental truth serum. So yeah, he wasn’t having a super great day. That, plus the beatings, didn’t really help his impression of the police force.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, no dozing off.” The interrogator kicked him in the stomach. “No matter what, you will understand. Criminals must pay for their actions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just glared, eyes wandering to the cameras in the corners.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, think that can be used as video evidence? Give it up. There are no laws to protect criminals like you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you even know the law?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a deliberate jab, and even as he got kicked again, he felt a twinge of satisfaction that he was apparently the smartest person in the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man stood up, grabbing a clipboard from one of the guards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's see here... blackmail, defamation, obstruction of justice, possession of weapons... and manslaughter too, yeah? Talk about the works. To think all that was lead by someone like you. And you seemed to enjoy every second of it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I enjoyed it?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man in the suit nods to another guard, and the handcuffs are removed. He rubbed his sore wrists as the interrogator put a clipboard in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sign this, its a confession under your name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glared before pushing the clipboard aside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man sighed. “I see. We need your hand to sign this, but…” The man stepped hard on his leg. “I don’t care if you lose a leg.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The glare hadn’t left his face, but he took the pen offered to him and signed the paper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I, </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Alexander Hamilton</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> hereby accept the terms of this contact</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Good. Don’t be thinking you’ll make it out of here in one piece, though, understand?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out in the hall, the sound of clicking heels got louder until a woman in a suit was outside the interrogation room. She was dark-skinned, hair in thin braids, and pinned back into a low bun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, miss, but this area’s-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Sarah Reeve from the District Attorneys office. There’s something I need to confirm with the suspect.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With all due respect ma’am, I do believe this case is no longer under your jurisdiction. Besides…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you prosecutor Sarah Reeve? There’s a call from your director. Hurry up and get in over with. Quite frankly, you’re being an inconvenience.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman’s eyes clearly displayed her irritation with the man, but she pulled her phone out from her pocket and answered the call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“*Sigh* I thought I told you to stand by.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m responsible for this case, and I’m not even being allowed an interrogation?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m calling because I knew you’d bring it up”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t be convinced unless I see it for myself. This is my case.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“*sigh* Very well then. Not that I expect much.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The call hung up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, prosecutor, there’s one last thing. Your time will be cut short. We can’t permit you to talk with him for long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah sighed in annoyance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s for your own sake. His methods are...unknown, after all. We don’t know if even just talking to him is safe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, she entered the room. Alexander was seated at the table in the middle. Sarah sat down opposite him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t expect it’d be you. You’ll be answering my questions this time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She glanced around the room, spotting the empty syringes on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head “Those bastards...Can you hear me? Seems like you’ve been through a lot. A lot of things can happen here, and there’s nothing I can do to stop them. That’s why it’s imperative you answer me honestly. I don’t have a lot of time. What was your objective? Why did you cause such a major incident? I didn’t think it was a prank from the start, but I was unable to assemble a case for the prosecution. Mainly because I couldn’t figure out your method.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alexander scoffed. “Of course you couldn’t”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah chuckled. “Very true. There’s no way I’d be convinced of such a… world, by only reading the reports. So, enlighten me, will you? When and where did you find out about that world? How is stealing another’s heart even possible? Tell me everything, from the beginning.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. On my feet, several feet ahead of me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Saturday; August 28th- New York; Subway</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The train was crowded, something that normally wouldn’t bother Alexander, but today was different. He clutched his bag to his chest, gazing out the window at the concrete tunnel the train was traveling through. Normally, he’d take this time to write in his notebook or on his phone, but he was too preoccupied with his thoughts to do that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Damn brat, I’ll sue.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t remember much after that, only sirens and unpleasantly bright flashing lights. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held back a sigh. He had a criminal record now, and he didn’t even do anything besides be in the wrong place at the wrong time. That woman…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. No point in thinking about that, what’s done is done. His parents hadn’t been happy about the charges, but his mother had been much more understanding than his father, who’d demanded he be sent away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex didn’t mind. At least, that’s what he told his parents. And truthfully, while he detested being sent away, perhaps it was for the best. His classmates were sure to talk about it, and he didn’t want to see his parents' disappointed faces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared sullenly at the floor, turning the strap of his bag between his fingers and catching sight of two pairs of shoes across from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you serious? A mental shutdown?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The black haired girl was talking to the ash haired girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's the truth, whether you believe it or not." her companion responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"To a real person? That's gotta be made up. You really do believe all that occult stuff, do you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t really surprised or confused by the topic. There had been several of these so-called “Mental shutdowns” in the news recently, and it was all anyone seemed to be talking about recently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He averted his eyes as the train came to a stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Now arriving at Grand Central Station. Please wait to exit until we’ve come to a complete stop.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood up, going past those two girls and up to the main concourse. He was making his way across the floor when everyone slowed to a stop, the world becoming perfectly and eerily quiet, like they were frozen in time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Across the floor, he spotted a bright glowing figure wreathed in blue flames, holding a stock of some.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By all rights, He should have been freaking out. But he wasn’t. He knew who, or what, that thing was, somehow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My other self…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The world came back to life around him, and he blinked. What was that about? Surely he couldn’t have imagined it, right? But no one gave any indication anything had happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His phone made a binging sound. Expecting a notification, he was surprised to find instead an app-that he knows he didn’t download-that had a red and black color scheme with an eye for the logo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What...I never downloaded you? Guess I’ll just delete it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did so, watching the icon disappear. He slipped his phone back into his bag, but not before checking the address he was meant to go to first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The street was about as busy as you might expect for downtown Manhattan. His destination was a cafe, for some reason. His parents hadn’t told him anything other than the name, location, and that these people would be his guardians for the next year.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cafe itself was in a slightly less downtown feeling area of the city, tucked between a tailor shop and bookstore. The name of the cafe was LiberTea. A bit on the nose, sure, but Alex liked puns. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushed the door open, the little bell above it jingling. inside the shop, it smelt like coffee, and something spicy that he couldn’t put his finger on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were a few people, mostly college aged students on laptops with notebooks and textbooks open and earbuds in. He approached the counter, where a woman stood behind it, washing some of the equipment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey. Welcome to Cafe LiberTea, what can I get you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, I’m looking for a Mr and Mrs.Washington? I’m supposed to meet them today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman’s eyes widened. “Oh, right, almost forgot that was today. I’m Martha Washington, and you must be Alexander, yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “Right. Well, the shop doesn’t close until eight, so unless my husband stops by early, you’ll just have to hang out here for awhile.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes a seat at a vacant table, pulling out his notebook and pencil. At some point, Martha brings him a cup of coffee and food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coffee and curry, on the house” she said, giving him a quick wink before going back behind the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not a combination he’d normally consider, but it’s fantastic, and he drops a couple dollars in the change jar as thanks, even though Martha didn’t seem to expect him to pay. It was the least he could do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cafe peeks around six, becoming crowded with people doing all manner of things. There’s a guy behind the counter with Martha now, a tall lanky guy about his age with curly hair tied up in a bun, and Alex notices he has a french accent when he speaks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's almost seven thirty when Martha decides to close shop early.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not going to get many more customers anyway,” she explains as she wipes down the tables. “Laf, dear, have you met Alexander yet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Non,” the guy says, setting down the cup he’d been washing, coming around the counter. “I’m Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette, but everyone just calls me Lafayette or Laf.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you, Laf. I’m Alexander Hamilton.” He shakes Laf’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lafayette works part time here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oui, on the weekends.” He pauses his dish collecting. “Say, what are your pronouns?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex blinked, caught a little off guard. “Uh, he/him? What about you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m, how you say, non binary. They/them.” Laf suddenly frowned, like they were worried how he’d react. Alex just nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, George should be here soon. Are you staying, Laf?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laf is about to respond, but the door jingles, and a man enters. He’s fairly tall, well built, and bald. The way Martha’s eyes light up, he figures this must be Mr.Washington.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“George!” Martha jumps up. She’s much shorter than him, the tips of her toes barely touching the ground when she throws her arms around his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi honey.” He pecks her on the lips, and Laf makes a gagging motion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“George, this is Alexander Hamilton.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rachel’s kid?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep, that’s me.” Washington’s face goes serious, and Alex can’t help feeling a little nervous. He wants the Washingtons to like him, to not think of him as just another troublemaker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. Well, I imagine we’re all pretty hungry. Are you staying, Laf?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Non, I have to go. I have work to do. See you tomorrow, mon ami.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laf leaves with a wave, heading down the street in the direction of the subway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martha, meanwhile, has set out more curry, rice, and a pitcher of lemonade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you’ll be with us for a year, huh.” Washington's expression is unreadable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” Alex keeps his expression neutral, but it's a struggle. He can’t think too much about this situation without getting mad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George takes a sip of lemonade. “Your mother didn’t tell me much beyond the fact that she wanted you to stay with us for the duration of your probation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a shocker,” Alex mutters sullenly, poking a bit at the curry before taking a bite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Washington raised an eyebrow. “Care to elaborate?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, George-” Martha began, but Alex cut her off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Mrs.Washington, I don’t mind. I can’t say too much without getting mad, but it boils down to being in the wrong place at the wrong time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stabs a piece of chicken of chicken bitterly. “My parents were so freaking disappointed. It wasn’t even my fault! Yet they decided the police were more believable than their own son, and that the best course of action was to exile me for a year.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shoves the curry in his mouth, chewing with a vengeance. If he says anymore, he doesn’t think he’ll be able to control his indignation and anger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martha and George exchanged looks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t mind me asking, what happened?” Martha asks gently. She knows she’s poking a bear, but it’s better for Alexander to get this off his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex sighs heavily, taking a big sip of lemonade. “A man was trying to force himself on this woman, and I tried to help. The guy fell over, hit his head on something, and claimed assault. One thing led to another and now I’m here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He huffed, bouncing his leg and resting his head on his loosely closed fist, his other hand fiddling with his fork.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” Martha looks shocked, and sad too. George is a little harder to read, but he seems sympathetic as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Martha said suddenly, standing up. “Let's clean up and head home. Alexander still needs to get settled.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They make quick work of the few dishes there are, and leave. Washington’s car is parked right outside, clean, and fairly new looking. Alex gets in the back as Washington starts up the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, a few ground rules. You’re on probation, but there aren't any particular restrictions on what you do, besides making sure to follow the law, of course. You probably already know this, but any trouble means you go straight to Juvie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex resists the urge to scoff. He’s heard this a million times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Washington continued. “Tomorrow, I’ll take you to Princeton, show you around a bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They pulled into a neighbourhood of quaint looking houses. The house they pulled up to was a slightly larger one, with blue siding and a fence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, look. Your stuff arrived.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Martha said, sitting on the front step were a couple of large suitcases. Alex was just glad they hadn’t been stolen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything was brought into the house, and Alex was shown his room on the upper floor. It was getting a little late, but he got to work unpacking. It was mostly clothes, as well as other necessities. It was tedious, but had to be done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Probation for a whole year...can’t believe this is happening.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a knock on his door, which revealed itself to be Martha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“George and I are going to bed, dear. Try not to stay up too much longer, okay? You gotta get up kinda early. See you in the morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She partially shut the door behind her, disappearing into the room down the hall. He didn’t see George, but he was presumably there as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The house was quiet, and dark. Alex decided to leave his unpacking where it was, and just write for a bit. He kept a journal, and Washington had actually given him one just a few minutes ago to write down his daily activities. He was fine with that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flopped back on his bed, gazing at his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Huh? That app is back...Well, into the trash with you, again.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He deleted it, setting his phone on the nightstand, falling asleep within minutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>???-???</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first thing he noticed was the pressure on his ankle. He opened his eyes, finding himself in a cell. The pressure he’d felt was an ankle shackle that was attached by chain to a heavy looking iron ball. He got up, noticing he was in a black and white striped prison uniform. Looking out of the one wall made of bars showed his cell to be one of many ringing a circular room. In the center of this room was a desk, where a strange man sat. The thing that was so unusual was his abnormally long nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Greetings trickster, welcome to my velvet room"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, it seems you've regained conscience Inmate," a feminine voice sounded from right in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The you in reality is currently fast asleep. This is merely a dream for you" said the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both girls were platinum blonde, and looked pretty young. They wore prison guard uniforms, and eyepatches covering one of their yellow eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In the presence of our master, you'd better be sure to stand up straight." continued the first one, pointing back to the man sitting at the desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room only those bound by a "contract" may enter. My name is Igor, the master of this place. Remember it well. I summoned you here to speak of important matters. It involves your life as well." Igors voice was low, and something about it was just the slightest bit unsettling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My life?' Alex had finally gotten enough wits about him to talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Still, this is quite a surprise,” Igor said, looking around the room. “This room reflects the state of your heart. To think a prison would appear as such. It seems you really are a prisoner of fate. There is no mistake that ruin will await you in the near future."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean ruin?'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why, the end of everything, naturally. Fortunately, there is a way to avoid such a fate. It involves being rehabilitated towards freedom. That, I fear, it the only way. Do you have the resolve?" He fixed Alex with a piercing gaze, one that didn’t really seem to leave many options.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I- I think so, yes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very good, then allow me to oversee your rehabilitation."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The two guard girls turned in unison to face him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah yes, my apologies for not introducing the others. To your right is Caroline, to your left, Justine. They serve as wardens here." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Hmmp, I can tell you've got a lot of spunk. Don't let it get to your head." said Caroline.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Our duty is to protect inmates. Don't forget we are also your collaborators. That is, if you're obedient." added Justine</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The roles of those two shall be explained at another time. However, the night is nearly up. You must return to your own world. Take the time to understand this place. We shall surely meet again." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Overhead, Alex heard an alarm go off. The twins, who had turned back around to face Igor, now looked at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"looks like times up Inmate. It's time for you to go back to sleep." Justine did some gesture with her hands and Alex felt his conscience fading.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sunday; August 29th- Washington Residence</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex woke up, feeling fairly well rested. The dream-but was it really a dream?- lingered in his mind, but he had other things to worry about. Namely, getting ready to go to Princeton. He got dressed, grabbing his phone and heading downstairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Washingtons are already up, sipping cups of coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Alex,” George says, nodding to the coffee pot when he catches Alex looking. “Mugs are in the cabinet right above it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pours himself a cup, not bothering to add anything to it. There were pancakes and syrup at the table, so he helped himself to a couple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to stop by the school today, get your schedule and such. Do try and make a good first impression?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They left, Martha walking to the nearest bus stop to go to the cafe. Alex and Geroge drove to the school. It was in the city, close to a couple of bus stops and subway stations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Washington took him to the Principal's office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To reiterate, just so we’re clear,” said Principle Adams, “Cause any problems, any at all, and you’ll be expelled. I was hesitant to accept you, but circumstance was on our side. You may have don’t a variety of things in hiding in your hometown, but you will do no such thing here. Get thrown out of here and you’ll have no place to go. Understood?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes, this is your guidance counselor.” He gestured to the woman standing next to his desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Mrs.Van Renssaeler. This is your ID and schedule. Please read over the student handbook, any violations will send you straight to my office. And if you happen to cause any problems, I can’t protect you. That </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>the deal, right Mr.Adams?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adams nodded. “He is responsible for all his actions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex sighed as his eyes wandered around the office. He already didn’t like the Principle, though Mrs.Van Renssaeler seemed nice enough. He fiddled with his ID card in his hand, which unfortunately didn’t have a picture like it normally would. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr.Washington, because Alex happens to have him for APush, which is just about the weirdest thing, is still talking with the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, mind if we walk around the school a bit?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead. And Mr.Washington? Do keep an eye on him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They leave, heading back to the front entrance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They're really treating you like some sort of nuisance huh? Guess that's what it means to have a criminal record. Seems your past follows you wherever you go. So, you have your schedule, yes. Let’s see…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sunday; August 29th- Princeton High School; Courtyard.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catherine Van Renssaeler walked out of the building with a sigh. She was a bit annoyed that she had to come in today. She walked along the path towards the parking lot, spotting another teacher ahead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jeez, what a troublesome situation," he said. “Why’d they allow a student like that here anyway?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't ask me, it was the Principal's decision. All he told me was that it's for the schools' reputation."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really? I would have thought my tennis team would have contributed more than enough to cover that." he scoffed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's true."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do be careful, ok? Then again, if something were to happen, I'd kick a student like that out right away." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A part of me keeps wishing she wouldn't come to school. But I shouldn't be saying stuff like that, especially as his guidance counselor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well anyways, I need to return to practice."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh right, that big meet is coming up, isn't it?'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Having others place such high expectations on you is a problem in itself." he laughed easily.  "We have to work hard to make up for the archery team too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes... that's true."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded to her before turning to walk to the courts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ugh, why'd it have to be me…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sunday; August 29th-Road</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugg, traffic isn’t moving at all.” Washington drummed his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently. “You’ll be taking public transportation from now on, okay, unless you want to be at school early.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex nodded. He would rather not cause problems if he could avoid it. Besides, public transportation was pretty reliable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what’d you think? About the school, I mean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seemed nice enough. I think I’ll manage.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. You’ve already been expelled once, try not to make it a second time, okay? And don’t expect people to be sympathetic with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’re silent as they drive through the streets of New York.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why’d you agree to take me in?” Alex asks suddenly. Its a question that had been on his mind ever since he met the Washingtons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man taps his fingers thoughtfully. “Well, I knew your mother from college. We had a few classes together. Being paid didn’t hurt either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex nods, not having expected much more. The radio is on, playing a news report.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And now onto that subway derailment on 125th street. The crash has greatly affected all timetables and routes…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Another accident? No wonder traffic’s bad.” Washington looks pretty disturbed, and Alex is too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sunday; August 29th-Subway</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For the people on the train, everything seemed normal. Some people started getting ready to stand as the next station approached. However, the train didn’t stop. It blazed right past where it was meant to stop.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone started exchanging confused and freaked out looks.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At the next station, the train crashed into the concrete wall. The wreckage was impressive, but the conductor who’d been operating the train later couldn’t say what he’d been thinking.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sunday;August 29th-Washington Residence</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Alex did receive a text from the person who worked at the Cafe, Lafayette, but that was about it. Laf actually had homeroom with him, so at least he wasn’t going in completely alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Washington’s seemed nice enough, thought he liked Martha just a little bit more. She was more openly friendly then her husband. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even after spending a day with him, Alex still hadn’t gotten a very good read on George. He sat in a living room chair with his laptop while Martha sat at the table doing work for the cafe. George was sitting on the couch, grading papers (The school year had started last week)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex liked writing, mostly about politics and social issues, but he wrote about almost everything. He even wrote fiction, though that was much less frequent than real life topics. He typed away, getting into one of his zones. He was actually expanding and improving upon an old piece on immigration he’d written when he was eleven, something he hadn’t written about much since. It was a good foundation, but was severely lacking in places.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got so focused he didn’t realize how long he’d been writing until</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Son, its almost eleven, on a school night. I think you ought to think about going to bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not your son,” he said, almost reflexively. He continued typing until Washington gently pried his laptop out of his hands, saved the document, and closed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bed. Now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex huffed, but did as he was told, taking the laptop back and heading to his room. He plugged in his laptop and phone, pulling out his journal, jotting down the days events.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flopped back on his bed, checking the news on his phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All the local news is talking about that subway derailment. Sounds like a lot of people were hurt. Huh?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he exited out of the news app, he saw that app he’d seen twice before already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What is up with this app? Is it some kind of virus? Guess I’ll just delete it again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He set his phone aside, and slowly fell asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Monday; August 30th-Washington Residence.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex awoke to the none too pleasant sound of his alarm going off. Groaning, he turned to shut it off, pushing the covers off him as he did so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got dressed, pulling his hair into a ponytail. Wriggling into his binder was always an ordeal, but it was nice to see a flat silhouette. For good measure he pulled on a thin, but loose hoodie. For the end of August, it was fairly cool out, so at least no one would question him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed his bag, heading downstairs. Martha was the only one there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“George already left.” She explained, sipping from her cup of coffee. He borrowed a travel mug, filling it with the remnants of the coffee pot, and grabbing a waffle before heading out the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The weather shows a chance of light showers this morning…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martha frowned. “Rain? I hope he has an umbrella.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trip to Princeton Senior High was uneventful, but it started raining as he was walking from the last bus stop to the school. He cursed, ducking under an overhang. Most students were just opting to run the distance, but someone else had the same idea as Alex. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guy was shorter than him, probably not taller than 5’3”, and skinny. He was smooth headed, and wearing a hoodie just like him. They exchanged polite nods but not words, and waited for the rain to lessen. His companion was turning over a fidget cube in his hand, rocking back and forth on his feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d been standing there for maybe a minute when a silver car pulled up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! You’re going to be late at this rate. Want me to give you a ride?” The man had short blonde hair, and a sports shirt on. He had an easy smile, but something about him was just...off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex was a bit confused until the person next to him spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex might not have thought much of it if his overhand companion didn’t have a slight frown on his face and unease in his eyes. Nevertheless, he got in and the car drove away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, damn it. That guy is such a creep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another guy ran up to where Alex was standing, breathing heavily. He was tall, muscular, and had a beanie on his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex frowned. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guy looked at him. “Huh? You don’t know who he is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No? I’m new. Who was that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The guy driving? William Paterson. Ugh, I hate that guy. Who are you anyway?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alexander Hamilton, sophomore. I’m going to Princeton.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, cool. I go there too. Hercules Mulligan, Senior, but everyone just calls me Herc.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gee, I wonder why.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Herc rolled his eyes. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I know. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I don’t know what my parents were thinking when they named me. But seriously, let me tell you about Paterson if you’re going to Princeton. Guy is </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>self centered, I think he honestly considers himself a king of a castle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? Thats-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alexander~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A french voice yelled from somewhere down the sidewalk, and Alex spotted Lafaytte. They ran up to him and Herc.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There you are! I thought I might have missed you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Laf, you know this guy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we met at madam Washington cafe, and have homeroom together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of, we really need to get going.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crap!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know a shortcut,” Herc said, guiding them through an alley between a couple of buildings. At one point, Alex felt just a little dizzy, but he didn’t think anything of it, and no one notices the changing sky above them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should be just around this…” Herc trailed off, and it didn’t take long for Alex or Lafayette to realize why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before them, under a sky of pink, swirling clouds, stood a castle. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So Burr and Hamilton are both Nurodiverse in some way, and there are a few clues in this chapter, more so for Hamilton, but I want to see if anyone can guess.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You knock me down, I get the fuck back up again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Monday, August 30th-???</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell? Where’s the school?” Laf looked just as lost as Alex felt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There isn’t any sort of castle in the middle of New York City,” Herc agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Think we should go inside?” Alex asked hesitantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe? We couldn’t have possibly made a wrong turn, right?” Herc looked nervous as he pulled out his phone. “No service? Where the heck are we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go inside, maybe someone can help us?” Laf suggested. Herc and Alex agreed. They moved forward, crossing an honest to god drawbridge, through the big wooden front door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they crossed the threshold, Alex could have sworn he saw the world flicker, and for just a moment he saw the front entrance for Princeton.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all stood in silence, gazing around the grand front entrance. It looked fairly normal, save for the fact that it shouldn’t have existed in the first place</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think he honestly considers himself a king of a castle.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex felt like he was on to something, but he didn’t have time to think about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Halt, intruder.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A large guard dressed in medieval armor approached them. Something about the guard didn’t seem quite human, but Alex wasn’t worried about that. He was worried about the sharp-looking sword the guard was holding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A couple more guards started to surround them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhh, guys? I think now would be a good time to run.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agree!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of them started to go towards the door, but found their path blocked by more guards. They closed in, and Alex blacked out when one hit him over the head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“-lex.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alex!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex jolted awake. He was laying on his side on a wooden bench. In front of him were Lafayette and Herc’s worried faces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, you’re awake.” Laf looked relieved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex pushed himself up, taking a look around the room. It was a prison cell that looked like it had been ripped straight out of a movie set. There were a few barrels in the corner, chains hanging on the wall, and the air felt damp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Already checked the door,” Herc said when he saw Alex looking at it. “Lock isn’t budging.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex rubbed the back of his head. There was a tender lump when he’d been hit, but other than that, he was fine. Lafayette and Herc joined him on the bench, sitting in silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Aahhhhh”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A scream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you guys hear that?” Lafs' voice was small, like they wanted to be told they were just hearing things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Herc shook his head. “No, I heard it too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex bounced his leg anxiously. No one said anything, too afraid to say anything. Nobody had any ideas for what to do, and the cell didn’t offer anything useful either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn’t have to wait long for something to happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A guard came up to their cell. "Be glad your fate has been decided," said the guard, "Your charge is unlawful entry. Therefore, you'll be sentenced to death." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, WHAT!?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No one can just do as they please in my castle, you know"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guard stepped aside, revealing a familiar-looking man. He had a stereotypical king cape with a heart pattern, but the most bizarre thing about him was his clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or...lack thereof. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex only got a brief glimpse of the pink speedo looking thing he was wearing, and immediately wished he could rinse his eyes with bleach, and judging from Laf and Herc’s slightly nauseated looks, they’d seen it too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, is that Paterson?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well well well, I thought it'd be some nobody, but it turned out to be you, Motier. Are you trying to go behind my back again? Remember how that ended up last time, huh?" he smirked. "And it seems you brought friends with you this time as well because you can't do anything alone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t funny, asshat,” Lafayette growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paterson glared. “Is that how you speak to a king? I don’t think you understand your position at all. Not only did you sneak into my castle, you also insulted me, the king. The punishment for that is death. Guards, it's time for an execution. Take them out!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opened, and all three of them instinctively backed up. Making a break for it was impossible, so they just backed away as much as they could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were separated, Alex on one side of the cell, Lafayette and Herc on the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peasants like them aren’t worth beating. Take them out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop it!” Alex yells desperately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm? Don't you tell me you don't know who I am? That defiant look in your eyes irritates me." he kicked Alex in the abdomen hard enough to send him flying into the wall. "Hold him there, the peasants go first." he walked back over to Laf and Herc and laughed. As Alex watched, a glowing blue butterfly flew in front of him that neither of the guards seemed to notice. His vision darkened a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"This is truly an unjust game. The chances of winning are almost none. But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you"  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His vision returned to normal, and the gentle feminine voice was replaced with a male one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s the matter? Are you just going to sit there and watch? Would you forsake them to save yourself? Death awaits them if you do. Was your previous decision a mistake, then?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was it? The more Alex thought about it, the more he realized he wouldn’t have made any other decision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hmph, I see. Very well, I head your resolve.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex continued his struggle against the guards but-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-pain. An all-encompassing pain he’d never be able to describe overtook his head. His head was pounding, ears ringing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Make your vow. I am thou, thou art I. Those willing to put others before themselves for the sake of justice will not be pushed aside or forgotten. Call upon thy name and release your rage. Show the strength to ascertain your own will, even if chained to hell itself!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paterson pointed a finger at Alex’s companions. “Execute them!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's enough” Alex almost doesn’t recognize his own voice when he speaks. It was low, cold, clear, and nothing like normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paterson and the guards turn almost comically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that…” Paterson speaks slowly, threateningly, but Alex isn’t phased. The king's eyes narrow. “You desire to be killed that much? Very well.” He makes a subtle gesture with his head, and the guard on his left hits him with his shield, causing him to stumble. The other raises his sword, but a powerful wind blows through the room, seeming to emanate from Alex himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone stumbled back from him, which also loosened the spears crossed against his chest. Something had formed on his face, like a mask, and for some reason, Alex felt the need to get it off. His fingers found a grip, but ripping the thing off felt like tearing his own skin off, and hurt like hell, but still, he persisted. He ripped it off completely with a yell, and he could feel blood dripping down his face, even getting in his hair. Judging from Paterson’s expression, he was doing a good job scaring him, as well as Lafayette and Herc, who were still on the other side of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue flames suddenly started swirling around him, absorbing the blood and healing the wound around his eyes that the mask in his hand had created. Strangely enough, the flames were not hot at all as they enveloped him, slowly taking on the form of a person behind him. Alex whipped the chain in his hand, snapping it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ensuing force from wind that action generated sent all the guards crashing into the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am Prometheus, gifter of fire. I am the rebel’s spirit that resides within you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prometheus wore greek style robes, and had shackles on his ankles and wrists with chains that floated in the air. In one hand he held a smoking fennel stock. In the other, a half-formed, crude clay man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>If you so wish, I could grant you the power to get through this crisis.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, yes, please? Not dying sounds awesome.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prometheus chuckled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Very well.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who the hell are you?” During the chaos, Paterson had found the strength and time to stand up. “Guards!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pointed at Alex. “I’ve changed my mind. Kill him first.” He glared at Alex with an expression of pure hatred on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guards in question, that had been previously scattered around, got up, morphing into floating creatures with jack-o-lanterns for heads.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Despise the creatures before you, and turn that animosity into power.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow, Alex knew just what to do. “AGI!” He yelled, the one spell Prometheus currently had. A small lob of fire shot towards one of the monsters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good, now try your weapon. Not all enemies are as weak as this.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex hadn’t noticed, but he held a knife in his hand. He grinned, lunging forward and attacked. The monster dissolved into black mist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Now, let your heart run wild!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did just that, making quick work of the other enemy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha-what was that?” Lafayette's voice reminded Alex that there were other people he needed to look out for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You damn brats,” Paterson growled. He made to say something else, but Herc lunged at him, tackling him to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get the key!” Alex yelled. Laf nodded, scooping up the keyring Paterson had dropped and unlocked the door. Once the three of them were out, they turned and locked Paterson and his guards inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, what the hell just happened?” Herc said, breathing heavily. “And what happened to your clothes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex hadn’t noticed, but gone was his hoodie, replaced by a dark green suit like outfit with a matching coat and red gloves. He didn’t get much time to appreciate it, though, as it vanished in a puff of blue flames, and his normal clothes reappeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh. Anyway, let's get out of here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of them ran in a direction that they hoped would take them to an exit, the sound of Paterson screaming and banging against the bars fading into the background.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They ran through the halls, past many, many empty cells. They almost got caught a couple of times, but Herc proved very good at stealth and sneaking, though Alex seemed to have been subconsciously elected leader. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One flight of stairs later, they found a dead end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Merde,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Laf swore softly under their breath. “What are we supposed to do now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pst, hey you three. Over here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A voice sounded from a cell. For a moment, none of them could see who’d spoken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Down here,” said the voice, irritated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking down revealed a cat looking...thing. A cat looking thing with large blue eyes, black fur, white patterning, and a yellow bandana around its neck, that could speak English.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you? A cat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The creature huffed. “No, but you’re trying to escape, right? Let me help you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you not with Paterson.” Laf looked understandably suspicious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cat huffed in annoyance. “Obviously not. Why would I be in a cage otherwise? He’s the one who threw me in here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, but what’s stopping you from killing us anyway?” Alex narrowed his eyes at the thing. “And who are you anyway?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm Morgana, and I really just want out. Besides, you likely won’t make it out of here without me. This place is on lockdown.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three exchanged looks before nodding. Laf took the keyring and unlocked the cell, setting Morgana free.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, freedom. Thank you. Now, I believe I’m supposed to help you now. Follow me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgana led them through the halls, finding shortcuts and side routes to avoid guards. However, when they came to the foot of a staircase, they had no choice but to fight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay behind me,” Morgana ordered. “I’ll handle this. Zorro!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cat-like creature jumped out from their hiding spot, and a thing, much like Alex had earlier, formed behind him. Instinctively, Alex went out too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Prometheus!” His clothes changed in the ensuing flash of blue, and though Morgana seemed momentarily shocked, he quickly grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s take em down!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They made quick work of the guard, and Alex’s clothes once again changed back to normal</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not bad,” Morgana gave Alex an approving nod. “I thought I sensed some power in one of you. Seems like it's not quite stable, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is that thing, anyway?” Herc asked, eyes flickering between the two of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean you don’t know? That’s called a persona, and it's the embodiment-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of rebellion.” Alex finished, realization on his face. “So that’s what he meant”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgana looked pleased. “You catch on quickly, shorty, but we don’t have time for a full-blown lesson right now. Let’s go, and be careful!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They made their way back to the entrance hall, stopping once or twice to fight someone. Laf and Herc look like they wanted to help, but they didn’t have anything useful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They finally reached their destination, and Morgana led them over to a slightly out of the way part.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where do we go from here”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex did, soon spotting what Morgana meant. “A ventilation shaft?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very good! Yes, it will take you straight outside. Using the front entrance is a big no-no for a phantom thief.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohh, okay, let's get that metal grate off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So they did, and the four of them made their way out of Paterson’s palace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, thanks for the help, Morgana.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem. Sadly, this is where we part ways. I have some unfinished business here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laf looked doubtful. “Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine,” Morgana said dismissively. “I’ll be more careful this time. I’m not letting those morons catch me again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, thanks for everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of them left as Morgana watched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They seem useful…” He said thoughtfully, before shaking his head and heading back into the castle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Monday, August 30th-Princeton Senior High; Alley</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of them landed in the alley they’d been in before finding the castle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Herc slumped against the brick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You all good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oui</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but...I didn’t just imagine that, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Herc shook his head. “No, I saw it too, Paterson, that castle, and the cat thing, Morgana.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Either that was real, or we’re all hopped up on some very strange drugs and managed to hallucinate the same thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I doubt that. I’m exhausted from all that running.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Herc and Lafayette nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then stood in silence for a moment, just processing everything, when Laf cursed. “I think we have a new problem on our hands. It's already 10:30.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a moment, but Alex and Herc’s eyes widened when they realized.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mierda</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were late for school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should we exchange numbers?” Laf asked suddenly. “So we can contact each other?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that seems like a good idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They did so, stepping out of the alley to be met by a very irritated looking teacher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re late.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Mr.Livingston.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex cringed. The last thing he needed was being late to school. It wasn’t like they even had a decent or believable excuse. He was pretty sure telling them what happened would have them tested for drugs rather than excused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a moment, Mr.Livingston.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paterson walked down the steps to join Mr.Livingston. “Perhaps they just got lost.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr.Livingston looked doubtful “Lost? Mulligan is a senior.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The subway,” Alex said quickly. “I’m new, and the subway derailment messed everything up. They were only helping me. I’m sorry for the trouble.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Herc and Lafayette quickly agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teacher seemed doubtful, but sighed. “Fine. Mulligan, Motier, come with me. I’ll let you off this time, but I’m escorting you both to class.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His two friends(?) shot Alex grateful looks before following the teacher inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they vanished, Paterson turned his attention to Alex. “So, you’re the transfer, huh? His eyes slid over the new student “Just a word of warning, do stay out of trouble in the future, yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex nodded, fiddling with the sleeve of his hoodie. “I understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Now get to class!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex jumped slightly. “Yes sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rushed inside as soon as he was dismissed. Paterson had seemed just a little off this morning, as well as right now, and now he had a feeling why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sees it as a castle?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only the first threads of a theory, but it was something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he walked past the main office, he pulled out his phone. According to the schedule, it was almost the end of 2nd hour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meaning he’d missed 1st hour, which was APush, which he had with Washington.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, he’d just have to deal with that later. Just as he was making his way to third hour BC Calc, the bell rang. No one gave him a second glance as they made their way to their own classes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He located his classroom in the math wing. The teacher directed him to one of the groups of four, which had a girl whose hair was done in box braids and…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait. That was the guy from this morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat down in one of the desks. “Hi, uh, I’m Alexander Hamilton, but you can just call me Alex. I’m new.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two kids, who’d been talking up to this point, jolted when they saw him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hi. I’m Theodosia Bartow,” said the girl. She reached out for a handshake, which Alex accepted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aaron Burr.” Theodosia’s table mate didn’t offer a handshake, opting to mess with the fidget cube in his hand. He regarded Alex curiously, his head tilted slightly and brow furrowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saw you this morning,” Alex said, offering the answer to the question he’s pretty sure Aaron had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aaron’s eyes widened slightly in realization. “Oh, so that’s why you seemed familiar.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what grade are you in, Alex?” Theodosia asked. “I’m a Junior.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sophomore,” Alex said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aaron smiled. “Same.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bell rang, and class started. The whole time, Alex was only half paying attention. He tapped his pencil as he took notes and turned over ideas for what that castle he’d seen this morning could be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Personas, the idea that Paterson thought the school was a castle. He didn’t know how to get back to that castle, even if he wanted to. Unless-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alexander, pay attention.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex jumped. The teacher gave him a look before going back to the notes. He shifted in his seat, setting that train of thought aside for the moment. The class was over before he knew it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna join us for lunch?” Theo asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex held up a finger to pause her when his phone buzzed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>G.Lafayette as added A.Hamilton, H.Mulligan to the Group</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>G.Lafayette: Hey, Alex, wanna join me and Herc for lunch?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>G.Lafayette: We’re in science wing flex space.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I think I’m going to have to decline your offer. I’m already having lunch with someone else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theo just shrugged. “Well, if you ever want to eat with us, you’re always welcome.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She and Aaron walked off. Alex left the room as well, following the map to the science wing flex space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Laf waved him over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were sitting with Herc in the corner, kind of away from other people. When he sat down, he noticed a few people glanced at him out of the corner of their eyes, but he tried to ignore that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Herc, for some reason, had some fabric in his hand, and a sewing needle. Alex wasn’t sure what it was, exactly, but he spared it little thought as he ate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, Alex, what brought you here? You said you were new?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex swallowed. “I, uh, transferred here at my parents' request.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laf gave him a look. “I’m sorry, but, uh, I heard some students talking about a new student with a criminal record? That wouldn’t happen to be you, would it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex pales.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laf raises their hands in defense. “I don’t care if it is, okay? Besides, you don’t seem like the type.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex sighed heavily. “Well, you’d be right, I’m that kid with the criminal record. It’s part of the reason I’m going here for a year.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about your parents?” Herc asked, tugging on a loose thread in his project.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was their idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of his companions look shocked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? Je suis désolé d'entendre ça”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” It's not, not really, but he isn’t going to survive this year otherwise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t mind me asking, what happened.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wrong place at the wrong time. This guy…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex spends the rest of lunch with Lafayette and Herc telling the story of his arrest, and their subsequent indignation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the bell rings, they part ways. The rest of the day is uneventful, though there is a perpetual underlying anxiety. He knows Washington isn’t going to be happy with Alex being late on his first day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the final bell rings, he’s out the door as fast as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t go to the Washingtons house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finds himself outside the cafe. Martha waves at him, though her expression isn’t very pleased, so he gathers she must have heard already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sits as far in the corner as possible, working on his assignments. Lafayette comes in about an hour later. They spot him, waving cheerfully before heading behind the counter. Martha, once Laf has their apron on, sits down across from Alex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighs, closing the notebook.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ask away.” It’s not a question of what she’s there for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“George said you weren’t in his class this morning. However, you were there once third hour started. What happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He briefly considered telling her exactly what happened, castle and everything, but there was no way she’d believe him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, uh, got lost. The subway derailment messed everything up. I didn’t mean to be so late.” His leg is shaking anxiously, and he presses down on it with one of his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martha’s eyes soften a little. “Well, I guess that kind of makes sense. Just don’t let it happen again, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t, promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighs before going back to work. Laf glances over at him, giving a nod before continuing their job.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chills at the cafe with Martha and Laf until closing. Martha shows him the walking route back to the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I walk unless the weather is bad,” She says, walking at a brisk pace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Washington is already home when they get there, and Martha goes in first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“George, we're home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Washington is sitting in the living room, and he isn’t happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were late.” He says, getting straight to the point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex is beyond nervous, but he gives the same story he gave Martha, and makes the same promise, one he intends to keep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Washington, thankfully, lets him off with a stern warning and the papers for his class Alex didn’t have. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I expect these by tomorrow evening.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yessir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He camps out in his room, relieved that he’s off the hook. He quickly did the assignments for Washington, not wanting to contract any more ire from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His phone buzzes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>H.Mulligan: So, I need your opinion/help on something</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A.Hamilton: What?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>G.Lafayette: Avec quoi?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>H.Mulligan: I want to check out that castle again.</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, so I have a question for you all.</p><p>I already have a few ships tagged. That being said, would you be interested in seeing some Aaron/Theodosia/Alexander/Eliza/John/Maria action, or something else? </p><p>It might happen anyway, but I'd like to hear your thoughts.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>